


Lilia

by AlyceL



Category: Dear My Living Dead - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyceL/pseuds/AlyceL
Summary: Lily briefly tries to grasp the idea of her rebirth and her death.
Relationships: Cult - Relationship, Karuto - Relationship, Lily - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Lilia

Why was it?

Lily fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her socket. She looked at Karuto and wondered why any of this was happening. It was him who had done this to her, not the living dead they were fighting. But he was serious. He always was. She wasn't sure if he was smiling; her vision was gone in her other eye, the tendrils of death easing her slowly into darkness. If he was smiling, it would be okay. Smiles were only reserved for her, yet she felt a tear trail down her cheek. She was still crying anyway.

Were these tears of happiness or sadness? She didn't know, she couldn't speak, couldn't say _Thank you_ or _I love you_ or _I hate you, for always pretending._ She was paralyzed as he hovered over her, his presence suddenly suffocating. He murmured a few soft words before darkness enveloped her, his words putting her in a soft place. A place that was not death or life. Only a place in between, where his magic put her, that made her thoughts only think about him, about what had changed between them.

 _Karuto, Karuto. You are the only one I've known._ She remembered that day when she arrived at the Church. She was in tears, unaware that her Mama and Papa gave her away, not asking her if she was willing to part. It was because of that heart in her hand that made her so special. That only meant the opposite of what it seemed to convey.

"I want to be with you," Lily said desperately when her mark had begun to fade.  
"We can't run away." He said it so simply that it almost made her angry.  
 _Why? Why couldn't we?_  
 _I love you, but what had it meant?_  
 _You were supposed to understand, the only one that has ever been there._  
If she met a different boy, maybe one that wasn't a necromancer, one who didn't just smile when he was angry and sad and never when he was happy, she could have loved him more. Much more than the boy who wanted to commit a lover's suicide for her. But she had fell, so far in that she could not tell if they were making up their feelings so they could face their terrible world or if it was the truth.

Her mind drifted off that state of between, and she tried to reach her hand. Her vision was still dark though, and she could not see or feel the light enveloping them that would be her rebirth.

 _You won't remember that I killed you,_ is what she hears in her mind. It's his voice, the one who...

_You didn't kill me, you released me from something._

_We are bound_

_But by what?_

She opens her eyes again, the world black and white for a moment. Karuto is all black, crouching by her, brushing the hair off her face. “You should be careful. You got killed by the Mother.”

And then it goes dark again.

  
  
  


When she wakes up, Karuto is there for her again. He is reaching out his hand. She sees in the reflection of the mirror besides her and shrieks. A large, green horn is growing out of her eye, the depths of the hole not fully covered by the circumference of it. She can feel the threads of twigs braided through the hair, small flowers accenting it, but it does mean that she is alive. No, she died. A Mother killed her after her mark faded and he saved her.

She softly whispers his name. It does not sound the same on dead lips.

He still smiles. He's dressed in the official necromancer suit and is radiating happiness. But she see this thread, a sad sort. She cannot describe it. It tells her that it does not reach out to every part of him as it should.

"Lily…"

She’s crying, but she doesn't know why. Karuto pulls her close to his chest. “What’s wrong?”

“This... this isn’t what it seems…”

He told her that he saved her, but that horn… she would never come back.

“Sorry, sorry…"

Karuto…. it’s all my fault all my fault

“You went through the trouble of resurrecting Lily after she so carelessly got herself killed, and yet…. Lily looks so disgusting.”

It was just that eye. Even the flowers knew that she was not natural.

“You’re not disgusting.” Karuto wipes a finger under it. “It’s alright, don’t cry.”

She supposed that she couldn’t cut the thing off. It would be part of her, like that heart-shaped mark was for ten years.


End file.
